Tiffany Hanford
Tiffany Hanford / Cure Blossom is the main character of HeartCatch PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, IG-82's Squad, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy in fighting off Thanos & The Horde Of Darkness on Titan. Though they defeat The Horde Of Darkness, they are unsuccessful at defeating Thanos, who manages to retrive the Time Stone from Strange. The Decimation occurred shortly after, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Tiffany managed to survive The Decimation along with some of the PreCures, but is horrified to witness the disintegration of half of the PreCure roster. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with the remaining PreCures and members of The 88 Squad, The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, & Their Allies, go back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and create a new Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back to life. She, along with some PreCures, goes with IG-88, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Scott Lang, and Steve Rogers' team to New York in 2012, where they retrieve the mind stone, but fail to capture the space stone, as Loki escapes with it when Stark and Lang's attempt to steal it fails. She goes back to the present with the mind stone along with some 88 squad members and Scott Lang, while IG-88, Aisling, Stark, Rogers, and a couple 88 Squad members to further go back in time to Camp Lehigh in 1970, where they are successful in retrieving the space stone. After Bruce Banner / Hulk snaps his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet, created by Banner, Stark, and Rocket Raccoon, and successfully resurrects everyone who perished in The Decimation, Tiffany later joins the heroes and the resurrected heroes in fighting off Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Tsubomi Hanasaki. *She loves flowers and has even made a flower garden of her own. It has one condition though: If anyone destroys and/or touches her flowers multiple times, she immediately reports this to Thaddeus Ross to order that destroyers' arrest. *She is also a fan of video games, but hates those made for the XBOX Kinect and by EA. During the 5 year time gap of ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, she became the head CEO of a successful video game industry called XCon Interactive. In reality, it was hoping to let out the PTSD of losing her best friends in The Decimation. Gallery Tsubomi1.jpg|Tiffany's casual outfit TiffanyHanford1.jpg|Tiffany's casual outfit #2 TiffanyHanford4.png|Tiffany's casual outfit as of 2023 (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)